


New Work, New Pay, New People

by Silaluke



Series: The Babbit’s Den [1]
Category: Five Nights At Freddy’s - Similarities, Original Work
Genre: Animatronics, F/F, F/M, Honey i’m New here, I did my best Okay?, Literally everyone is an OC, M/M, M/Non-Binary, Maybe Fluff and more???, Multi, Original work because it’s an AU, Technically Fnaf??, W/w, fnaf - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silaluke/pseuds/Silaluke
Summary: Kai Star is a freshly trained security guard at the grand establishment of Belle’s Ballroom, a pizzeria-dance class-bowling mix. Party central for the town. Kai’s a no bull kind of gal, hardly afraid of anything. She lived through two Babbits, two demons and a monster, so this would be a breeze. So she thought.





	1. The New Job Smell

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first for Archive... a story straight from my Tumblr, technically. It’s the first written, but not the first canonically. I’ll leave you to piece this world together.  
> ...  
> There’s also stuff about it on my Tumblr. You are not obligated in ANY WAY to go to Tumblr. I’m mentioning it too much, I apologize.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai begins her first night or so in Belle’s Grand Hall. What happens? Good question, none of us are quite sure.

Kai Star is the new security guard at Belle’s Grand Hall, a pizzeria-dance class-bowling mix. She’s blonde with abstract green eyes that glow when she’s angry. Her abilities are a secret, even to her best friends. Kai sees the world in bright colors, flashing lights and music. Her world is similar to her friend, Silaluke’s. That girl can see entire worlds through one piece of music, or create entire people from a few colors. Kai knows her abilities would never be on par with the Babbit, but she smiles at the thought of it. She can’t help but be a bit nervous about this new job. Sila had gone on and on before about something called ‘Five Night’s at Freddy’s’, which she explained is a story about a series of security guards being murdered in pizzerias. It set Kai on edge, but she knew she’d be fine. A flashlight was hardly required when her senses kicked in. The building looms overhead, menacing and dark, but Kai merely unlocks the heavy doors and opens the door. She blinks twice, staring into the darkness, before getting a running start. She’s consumed by the black and the door clicks shut. Kai hustles down the hallway to the main room. Inside, four animatronics were standing on their pedestals; a clown, a ballerina, a bear and a fox. Kai slides to a stop just before the light begins and gets a good look at her surroundings. If her police training taught her anything, it’s to always be aware of the area around you. A quiet sound of clicking and scraping sounds against the floor alert her to the presence of another living, or artificially living, creature. She narrows her eyes, trying to make sense of the many colors in the room, when a quick gleam of light off of metal catches her eye. Kai dives forward into a roll and instinctively reaches for her baton. When no such thing was clipped to her belt, she dropped into a defensive stance, warily watching the space around her. The blonde can hear the sound of the animatronic moving about in the darkness and almost doesn’t notice the fox reaching out to touch her.

”Oi!” She barks. She grips his wrist in her hands and flips him over her shoulder.

”Owie! What was that for?” He whines, ears flattening. Kai narrows her eyes, the strong, no bullsh!t side of her coming to the surface, “For sneaking up on the security guard.”

”Fred, the guard flipped me!” The fox hollers. Kai jumps, “What the f#ck? Shut up! You had it coming!”

”And why’s that?” A rumbling voice behind her growls. Kai turns, green eyes glowing, “For sneaking up on the security guard.”

”It seemed like a fairly harmless joke.” A towering bear grunts. They reach past Kai and lift the fox into their arms, “He gets playful the longer he has to stand still.”

“That sounds like a You problem.” Kai grumbles, standing straight up. She leaves the bots behind, “Just.. don’t leave, then, I guess.”

The blonde steps into her office and slams the door shut, only mildly disturbed by the loud bang after it was closed. She opens the laptop and lazily clicks through the cameras.

 _“This job seems easy enough._ ” Kai thought, watching the camera feed. She sits in silence, listening to lights flickering and the laptop whirring. She glances at the clock. One-thirty, time was ticking by fairly slowly. The four main animatronics were just sitting in the main hall. Kai sighs, “Maybe I could doze off... just for a second.”

Her eyelids droop and she takes a short nap. A loud banging on the metal door gets her to snap to attention and she jumps up, “Shit! What the hell? Stop!”

”Please let me in! The others won’t play with me.” A high pitched voice says.

”What makes you think _I_  want to play with you?!” Kai barks. She clicks through the cameras and spots something standing outside her door. It looks up into the camera before climbing into the ceiling. Kai sucks air sharply through her teeth, waiting for it to pop up again. It’s face appears in the camera, red eyes glowing and Kai swears she saw the irises turn to hearts.

 _“Yeah, no. None of that, thanks._ ” Kai thought, shuddering. This is a lot more excitement then she thought would going on for the first night. She makes sure to keep a close eye on the other three animatronics.

“ _Wait a minute._ ” Kai thought, “ _There are four bots... not three._ ”

She flicks her flashlight on and leans out the door. The light grazes along the hallway, nothing in particular jumping out. Kai’s just about to step back into the office, when a pink object moves just slightly. The blonde’s eyes snap to the movement, the flashlight moments behind her gaze. The fox in his unicorn onesie freezes, eyes wide.

”Absoluetly the f#ck not. Get out.” Kai snaps. The fox glances away, hoping she didn’t see him.

”Yes, you, fox boy! Get the hell back to the hall, right now!” Kai shouts, shaking her flashlight threateningly. He jumps up, scrambling back to the hall and Kai sighs. She grumbles, going back into the office and slamming the door shut. The new animatronic tumbled forward, missing Kai by mere inches, and sighs, lying there on the floor.

“ _I know! I’ll go ask Bay!_ ” The bot thought. She gets to her feet and runs down to hall to the Grand Hall.

 

The ballerina was combing her fingers through the clown’s red hair, the bear lying on their belly with the fox climbing on them. The other animatronic drops from the ceiling into the center of the room, “Bay!”

”Good God!” The ballerina jumps, pressing a hand to her chest, “El! What have we said about that?”

”Not to. Anyway, I wanna hang out with the new security guard.” The red eyed animatronic, El, says. The clown uncurls from her position on Bay’s lap, “Wh-what? Why?”

”Because she’s just so dreamy~!” El clasps her hands together. Bay shares a look with the clown, “Belle hasn’t even met her yet, why would we let you go see her?”

”Because we’re friends?” El tries. Bay opens one eye and narrows it. Belle toys with the hem of her red skirt, “How about I go and see her first?”

El squeals, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Belle is dragged into a crushing hug, much to Bay’s dismay, and the short clown scurries off.

 

It’s three-seventeen and Kai spotted the small clown animatronic making her way to the office door through the cameras. She grumbles and mutters, darkly, going to the door. Belle takes a steadying breath and knocks, “H-hello?”

Kai cracks open the door, “Can I help you?”

”Uhm, h-hi! I’m Belle, the c-clown, um, and I was wondering if you.. would come and m-meet us? Maybe?” Belle says, her voice getting quieter as she continued talking. Kai stands there in silence, only one thing coming to her mind;

_“She’s so f#cking cute.”_

Kai opens the door and crouches down to look her in the eye, “Why?”

”Huh?” Belle squeaks.

”Why should I go out there, into potential danger, to meet you?” Kai asks, raising one eyebrow. Belle mumbles, “Well, my buddy wants to meet you.. and I was asked to come and... get you.”

Kai hums, “What if I say no?”

Belle shrinks, “Wha-? B-but-!”

”Hey, it’s alright, I’ll go with you. You have to guarantee my safety.” Kai chuckles. Belle smiles, “Yay!”

She wraps her arms around Kai’s waiste and pulls her energetically down the hallway. The blonde smiles, trying to keep her cool and not flip her shit, following the tiny ginger to the grand hall.

”We’re back!” She calls. The ballerina, the fox, the bear and the robot that was in Kai’s camera were waiting. Belle bounces around Kai, “That’s Bay! She’s my girlfriend, but don’t tell anyone, it’s a secret. The bear is Fred! They’re a they, so don’t mess it up or you’ll die. On Fred is Fink, the fox. He wears a onesie. And that’s El! I don’t know what her deal is.”

The ballerina stands up, a solid two feet taller then the five foot one Kai, and the guard pulls Belle behind her.

”That’s your girlfriend?” Kai hisses. Belle nods, “Hi, Bay! This is... uh, Security Guard!”

”My name is Kai.” The blonde sighs. The ballerina reaches down and lifts Belle into her arms, “I thought you were going to hurt her. I apologize.”

Kai snorts, “Hurt her? She’s this big, hurting her would go against all my morals.”

Bay laughs, smiling and relaxing, “I think we’re going to get along, Ms. Kai.”

”I would hope so.” Kai says. Bay and Belle go sit down and watch El warily. The red eyed animatronic was staring at Kai, twirling a black lock of hair around her finger. Fred grunts, getting up and adjusting their navy suit, “Hello. I’m Fred, this is my tiny boyfriend Fink.”

”You yelled at me!” Fink barks, perched on Fred’s shoulder. Kai holds her hands up, a neutral look on her face, “Listen, you were standing outside my door at two in the morning.”

Fred gruffs, “That’s fair.”

Belle sits up, “And this is El!”

The newest animatronic moves slowly forward, approaching Kai with a shy smile on her face, “H-hi.”

”Hey... how are you?” Kai asks. She has a very neutral tone and relaxed body language. El giggles, playing with her hair again, and Kai immediately gets a feel for what was happening.

El is crushing on her.

El is crushing hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. A beginning.... I hope I can properly continue from here. I’ve been having bad writer’s block and I’m hoping this will help me get over it. Thanks for Tuning, Cubs!


	2. A Blonde’s Backstory And A Peek Into Her Homelife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing leads to another and Kai’s telling her life story to animatronics. Later, she gets a little intimate with her close friend. It’s a little bit sad and kind of serious, but it’s not all that!
> 
> Nothing’s happening yet, I swear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I Don’t Know Where This Is Going!” is the new phrase of the day. Also, some chapters will have a bit more of a serious side. There will be plenty of warnings ahead of time though, you needn’t worry. One more thing!
> 
> I’m sorry everything’s so bunched together, this formatting is a little weird!

Kai was slowly piecing together how tonight, and probably future nights, were going to go. She’d get here, clock in, lock up and go to her office. With any luck, Fink will be the first to greet her. Fred would stay in the main hall, preferring the open space. Bay and Belle would dance or sing or... something in their little hall off to Kai’s right and El...  
“Why are you staring at me?” Kai asks, flatly. El smiles, “‘Cause you look nice, puddin’.”  
“Puddin’? The hell?” Kai mutters, “Quit talking like that you damn Harley Quinn knock off.”  
El cocks her head, not picking up on the blatant reference.  
“She doesn’t like when you stare, El.” Bay says, irritation apparent in her tone. The ballerina doesn’t even turn in her direction. El huffs, “Fine, okay, fine! I’ll try not to stare anymore.”  
Kai rolls her eyes, going back to staring around the room. It’s dark, making the hall seem much smaller than it really is. The blonde has the insatiable urge to explore, her green eyes sparking. Belle notices the slight uptick in glow.  
“Bay, do all security guards have glowing eyes?” She asks. Kai sucks air through her teeth, “Well, shit.” “No, Belle they don’t.” Bay says, curiously shifting to face the guard. “Then why do you?” Fred rumbles. Fink wriggles in their lap, “Yeah, and why’re you so mean?”  
“I’m not mean. I’m neutral. And... it’s complicated.” Kai sniffs, choosing to keep to herself.  
“I like complicated! It makes for the best stories!” Belle says, excitedly. Bay sighs, scooping the smaller girl into her arms, “Belle, that usually means she doesn’t want to discuss it.”  
Kai stops to process for a moment. She’d never talked to anyone about her past or why she was the way she was. Well, she’s spoken to one person about it. “I’ve only ever spoken about it once.” She says. The animatronics fall silent. Kai shakes her head, “I don’t like talking about it, but... I don’t want to go to therapy, so I might as well.” Bay reaches out, one eye open, “You don’t have to.” “Yeah, well, the truth hurts. Might as well get the painful shit out of the way.” Kai grunts, “Everybody comfortable?” Belle sits up in Bay’s lap and Fink drapes himself over Fred’s shoulder. El just lays against Bay, focused intensely on Kai. “Okay, so, when I was younger, I... was really sickly. I couldn’t go outside for very long, play with other children, the works. So, one day while I was actually outside, I found this... thing.” Kai begins, “I dunno how to describe it. It was small and green and glow-y. I did what any rational four year old did. I ate it.” “What?!” Belle screeches. “Oh-Holy Jesus.” Bay sighs. Fink laughs and Fred just shakes their head. Kai snorts, “Listen, when you’re trapped inside your whole life, shit outside gets interesting. I was rushed to the hospital and put under, my parents fearing surgery.” “Did you need it?” Belle whispers, visible eye wide with anticipation. “No. The little, glow-y, green thing had disappeared. Like it wasn’t even there. We moved, once, twice, three times, until we settled down in Greenville. I made my first few friends there. Among one of those faithful friends,” Kai lets a small smile slip, “Was a very strange girl with terrible eye sight, a stupid poof of hair and the most amazing mind I’ve ever known.” El felt a strange feeling in her gut at the mention of this special person. Immediately, she recognized it as jealousy. “I won’t give names as of now because it’s an invasion of privacy. She and I were fast friends and, believe it or not, we live together now.” Kai says. El’s fists clench, the red in her eyes shining a little brighter. “After we met, things started to make sense. I could see music and hear color, just like she could. We played such ridiculous games and made up amazing stories. I’m credited in more than a few of her works. Then, I started glowing.” Kai rubs her hands together, “It was... confusing. And scary. So, I turned to her. She dropped everything she was doing to help me. Days of research, weeks without sleep, hours and hours of comparing symptoms. We didn’t come up with much.” El’s blazing jealousy fades slightly, saddened by the idea that Kai was broken. “She narrowed it down to a few candidates, all of which match and make sense. I am of magical descent, which is true. My great uncle was a warlock. I have been exposed to large amounts of magic or come in contact with supernatural beings; two of my best friends are demons and one is a monster. And I ingested some form of other worldly energy and it fused with my body.” Kai says, smirking, “I ate a glowing rock out of my backyard.” Belle sneezes and Bay shifts her, pulling the smaller girl closer, “That’s quite the life you’ve lived.” “You wouldn’t believe half of the shit I’ve dealt with.” Kai groans, “I’m surprised I haven’t taken to drinking.” El slides up against her, “I’m not. You seem like such an amazing person. Well, to me, at least.” “You’re too close to me.” Kai says, shortly, promptly moving away. She stands up, dusting herself off, and stretches. “What are your powers?” Fink asks, tail wagging. Kai yawns, “I can see in the dark. Sometimes I glow. Telekinesis, invisibility, something Sil calls ‘pyromanian tisenses’. She studied at a college for magic and supernatural studies so... it must mean something.” El stores the name in her mind for later. She will not have any competition. Even if she has to kill for it. “Why is she makin’ that face?” Kai asks, pointing. Bay looks over and sighs, “El, quit it.” “Yeah, you’re doing to creepy thing with your face.” Fink whines. “This is why security avoids you.” Fred grunts. Kai flinches, wide eyed, “Ouch. Fred coming in for the kill.” “As usual. I can’t do anything else around here.” They grumble. Kai snorts, “Maybe if they turned some f#cking lights on, it would be different.” The sound of Kai’s alarm rings out from her back pocket. She sighs, “Well, that’s my cue to go. See you guys tomorrow night.” “Wait. Tomorrow night?” Belle echoes, puzzled. “Yeah, I don’t take every night’s shift. Curtesy of Sila, who is stilled worried about my health, six years later.” Kai says. When she notices the sad looks on each face, and the overall neutral one on Fred’s, she smiles. “Don’t worry. Tonight wasn’t awful, so I’m definitely coming back.” The blonde adds with a wave, “See you.” El watches the blonde woman leave with a warmth she hadn’t felt in a long time. Belle smiled, “I like her, Bay. She’s nice.” “I.. quite like her too.” Bay says, quietly, “She’s a very interesting person.”

Kai leaves the building, handing the keys off to a terrified looking brown haired man with a good luck and climbs into her car. _“Sila will have either gotten up and made breakfast or just gone to bed.”_ Kai thought, the engine jumping to life. It purrs softly and she grips the wheel, a dangerous gleam in her eye, _“And had better be breakfast.”_  
The blonde races to the house she shares with four others. The front door, unlocked as always, was guarded by a short woman with soft, light brown locks. Two long brown ears stood up on either side of her head and her brown eyes were wide. She flicks her tail up with delight, the white underside contrasting the rest of her.

”Good morning, Kai!” She chirps, beaming. Kai sighs, “Good mornin’, Dolla.”

Dolla turns on her heel, “I’ll go get everyone up. Sila’s in her office if you want to pop in.”

Kai glowers, “I certainly would like to pop in.”

The short Fawn scampers up the stairs to fetch the rest of their little crew, while Kai stalks through the living room to the sliding doors that concealed a certain Babbit. She throws them open, shouting, “Sila, you’d better be sleeping!”

The Babbit yelps, dropping her pen and falling from her chair.

”Jesus, Kai! How many times have I told you not to do that?” She huffs, crossly, “How many times?!”

”Almost as many times as I’ve told you to sleep properly.” Kai grunts, crossing her arms. Sila laughs nervously, “I got a good four hours, no biggie.”

”... Fine. I’ll take it. But I don’t work tonight, so you can bet you cotton-tailed ass we’re bunking in the living room where I can see ya.” Kai says, “Now come an’ eat.”

Sila snorts, saving the file on her tablet, “I’m not ‘cotton-tailed’. It’s more of a flagging tail.”

Kai flops into a seat at the table just as a demon in an oversized sweater saunters in.

”Good morning, Kai.” She slurs between yawns.

”Mornin’, Isabelle. Sleep well?” Kai murmurs, picking up the newspaper. The demon slide into a chair, “Always.”

Next, a second demon. She is wearing a crisp red suit and burgundy bow tie. She and Kai stare at each other across the room.

”When the hell did you get home?” She asks. Kai’s gaze flies back to the paper, “Heya, Cassy. Good to see you up and about.”  
After that, a tall, dark furred Babbit with scruffy ears and unkempt hair stomps in, “Morning.”

”Good morning, Bayzle.” Isabelle greets, cheerfully. Kai grunts.

”Bitch.” Cassy says.

”Whore.” Bayzle growls back.

”Enough with the profanity!” Dolla barks.

”Oh, shit! F#ck, goddammit!” Sila shouts from the other room. Dolla frowns, “I am disappointed in all of you.”

”Good.” Bayzle snarls.

”Don’t care.” Isabelle says, breezily.

”Congratulations. What, do you want a cookie?” Cassy mutters, flatly.

”There’s a new doughnut place on Main.” Kai says. The room falls silent.

”You are almost as random as Bunny Britches in there. I swear to the Seventh, Kai, just drop that on us like we weren’t just arguing.” Cassy says, not confused or upset, just mildly annoyed. It’s the closest she gets to any emotion, seeing as she died, went to Hell without any kind of emotions and is just that way now. Sila finally makes her way into the kitchen, “Hey, guys.”

”Hi, Sila~!” Isabelle purrs. Cassy growls, a white hot anger flaring in her chest. Bayzle, quickly picking up on the rift between the two demons, jumps in, “Good morning, baby.”

”For the last time, Bayzle. I am not your ‘baby’.” Sila sighs, rolling her eyes. Kai smiles, relaxed amongst the bickering.

_”Eeyup. This is what home feels like.”_ She thought, idly turning a page. Sila settles down, keeping her one half standing ear low, “This morning should be fun.”

”Yup. Usually is. If you’d leave that damned cave, you’d notice.” Kai says. Sila groans, “Oh, not you too.”

”it’s bad for you to be all cooped up like that.” The blonde tuts, snagging a pancake. Cassy was already into her first bottle of bourbon, Bayzle and Dolla hollering at each other and Isabelle quietly eating her breakfast.

“Kai, that’s hardly fair! You don’t sleep either!” Sila protests. She could feel sleep tugging at her senses but she refused to give in. Kai sighs, leaning over, “Yeah, well, _I_ don’t have serious depressive tendencies. If I need to take double to take care of you, I will.”

”But-!” Sila begins.

”No buts. Don’t forget, you literally put your life on hold for me.” Kai says, quietly, “So I’m gonna do the same for you, whether you like it or not.”

Sila sighs, caving, “Okay. Fine. You do whatever. I’ll try and sleep more. Happy?”

”Thank you, boo. You’re amazing and talented and I love you.” Kai teases. The Babbit snorts, “F#ck off, let me eat.”

Kai chuckles, “Okay, okay. Imma go and claim a place on the couch. Come an’ snuggle or else.

The other woman waves her off, falling hard into a creative thought, and Kai takes her leave, carrying her food to a safer place to eat. After a while, Sila comes in from the kitchen and hovers in the doorway.  
“Come and snuggle, bug.” Kai calls. The Babbit hesitates for a moment more, before slowly approaching the couch. She slides up next to Kai, the blonde tugging a blanket up around them, and sighs.  
“I have a headache.” She murmurs. Kai hums, “Too much art-ing without your glasses.”

“I have to get some work done, Kai.” Sila snorts, “And... they’re kinda loud.”

“Kinda? Honey, my sweet Babbit, they’re _incredibly_ loud. And you’re probably stressing over your work,” Kai says after a breif pause, “Am I right?”  
“Yes, as always.” Sila mumbles. They sit in silence, listening to the white noise of the television. Kai wraps one arm comfortingly around her, “Hey, you know you can talk to me, right?”

“Yeah.” The Babbit murmurs.  
“So, let’s talk.” The blonde presses, “Are you feeling okay? Nauseous? Dizzy?”  
“I feel like I’m going to be crushed by an immense weight and suffocate before someone can save me.” Sila says, limp against Kai’s body. She sits up, holding Sila in her lap, “Breathe, Honey Bunny, breathe.”

“I’m dying.” Sila whispers, “And I feel like it’s going to kill me.”  
“I won’t let it come to that.” Kai says, firmly, “But you have to promise me something.”

”What?” The Babbit asks. Her voice is soft, delicate, and Kai speaks gently.  
“Promise me that you’ll come to me, no matter what, and let me help you.” She says. Sila considers refusing, “Kai, you know I hate that.”  
“I do. But it’s the first baby step towards making you better, and that’s the ultimate goal.” Kai murmurs. Sila sinks into the blonde’s embrace, losing herself to the warmth and the feeling of finally being able to breathe. “Okay.” She says, finally, “Okay. I promise to come to you when I need to.”  
Kai smiles, “Thank you~, Honey Bunny.“

”You’re so stupid sometimes.” The rabbit woman giggles. She snuggles in, warm and safe, and falls into a deeper sleep than Kai expected.  
_”She must’ve stayed up for a few days.”_ Kai concluded. She sits with the other woman in her lap for a good hour before submitting to sleep herself. Cassy, officially tired of the irritating babbling of her house-mates, wanders into the living room to sit in her chair and read and drink. What she discovers is delicious leverage against the Babbit and the half-human. Quickly, and quietly, she snaps a photo of the sleeping pair with her phone and settles into her chair to read, diabolical plans already weaving into existence in her mind.


End file.
